


Sweet || Park Jimin

by ElizabethKennedy



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, F/M, Love Triangles, One-Sided Attraction, Realism, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethKennedy/pseuds/ElizabethKennedy
Summary: Love didn't hurt you. Someone who doesn't know how to love hurt you. Don't confuse the two.A book in which Jimin is in love with his best friend Youra, but she has no idea and he is too content to say anything. When one of his friends confesses to Youra first the small act sets off a whirlwind of emotions and desire that will eventually lead to one final ultimatum. Is it ok to love someone if it means hurting the person who loves you the most?***Warning: Book contains scenes that will be 18+ to 21+





	1. 1 | You're So Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome to "Sweet" and to the lives of Jimin and Youra! I am very excited to write this book and I hope that you are very excited to read it. If you love the boys, and obviously Jimin, then you have come to the right place. As the book progresses there will be moments that get a little...or a lot;) sexual, and I will warn you of that at the beginning of the chapter. If you have questions, comments, or concerns I will do my best to answer those! Please Enjoy!

The crisp morning air whistled between the brick and concrete buildings that lined the nearly vacant streets of Seoul. The only travelers braving the cool temperatures were those who were making their way home from a long night of celebration with friends for no particular reason other than that they were young and lusted for revelry and the chance to be seen.

It was exactly these people who Jimin normally avoided, unless the girl who was currently dragging her feet beside him tempted him to venture out with her. Her arm was slung limply over his shoulders and his arm was clinging to her waist, and it was this combination of contact that was managing to keep her upright.

Jimin was helping her walk as best as he could, all the while trying not to laugh and the incoherent mumblings of his best friend. He had listened and deciphered her disjointed language so many times now, that if he concentrated it was almost as if she was speaking plainly to him.

He didn't mind always being the one who took care of her, in fact, he preferred it this way. Who better to tend to her that him, her best friend, a man who had been in love with her nearly the entire time that he had known her. Not that she knew, or would ever care for him the way he did for her.

He had made a decision the day he realized his feelings for her, that even if she never returned his sentiments he would never leave her. So, here he was at three in the morning taking her home from a bar that she had convinced him to accompany her to, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

He managed to brush a few loose strands of smooth brown hair away from her face and tuck them behind her ear as they reached her apartment building. They had been obstructing her view and if he was going to get her up the stairs he would need all the help he could get.

They had only made it up four steps after entering the building before she stumbled over her own feet and sent them both tumbling to the floor. Jimin had made sure to hold her tightly and adjust them so that he absorbed most of the force from the collision with the wooden steps. He let out a pained grunt as she fell onto his chest only adding to his discomfort, but soon her giggles made him forget the pain that he was in and he found himself laughing along with her.

It took some time, and a few short breaks to keep Youra from running away when she realized she no longer wanted to go to bed, but eventually Jimin was able to coax the rosy cheeked girl into her apartment. Sometime between her front door and her bedroom, Youra had found the strength to stand on her own and began undressing as she padded her way to her room.

Jimin stood awkwardly by the front door, facing the wall, and unsure of what to do. This part of the night was never normal or predictable and to be honest it frightened him. When he decided that she had had ample time to dress herself he made the short journey to her bedroom where he found her collapsed in her pajamas on top of her bed. He couldn't just leave her there, she would freeze and her skin would break out if she didn't remove her makeup.

Carefully he shook the dazed girl awake and helped her off the bed, all the while whispering in her ear that she needed to finish getting ready for bed. When they reached her bathroom, Jimin gently placed his hands on her hips and hoisted her up onto the counter. The action alone made him blush and pause for a few seconds so that he could center himself, but it had no effect on her.

He helped her brush her teeth and her hair, before diligently sifting through her drawers for something to remove her make-up with. He had asked her where that tool would be, but she only giggled and shrugged her shoulders while kicking her legs against the side of the counter like a child. He couldn't help but laugh and steady her legs when he found the product that he was looking for.

He gently ran the wipe over her face, careful to steer clear of her eyes while attempting to not get lost in them at the same time. He could feel the warmth of her lips against his fingertips as he swiped away the crimson paint that adorned them and it made him shudder internally. What he wouldn't give to feel her lips against his own, and to show her just how much he cared for her.

When he was done he helped her down and back into the bedroom where he threw the decorative pillows to the side and pulled down the duvet so that she could slip underneath it. She smiled up at him and his heart began to flutter just like her lashes as she strained to keep her eyes open so that she could see him just a little bit longer.

"Jimin?" She whispered as she felt his hand begin to leave hers. She gripped it a little tighter, just to make sure that he wouldn't be able disappear before he answered her.

"Mhm?" He hummed back squeezing her delicate hand reassuringly.

"Stay here tonight, please." He was blown away by her plea and he could feel his heart melt as he watched his best friend, waiting for her to change her mind.

"Youra, I don't think that is a good idea." He wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself if he stayed with her.

"You're my best friend, and I don't want to be alone. Stay with me." Youra didn't wait for him to respond before she forced herself to shift in the bed while lightly pulling Jimin towards her so that he could take her place.

Youra wasn't fully aware of just how easy it was for Jimin to give into her and slip into the bed beside her. All she knew was that the sheets were cold and he was warm and she felt like she needed him. Jimin, on the other hand, was shaking and when she pulled him closer and rested her head on his chest he held his breath unsure of what do to.

"Thank you for coming with me, and for helping me." She whispered as she began to lazily play with the pocket on his shirt.

"You know I'd do anything for you." For Jimin his words were a confession, but for Youra they were the comforting words of her best friend.

"I know you would. You're so sweet."

 


	2. 2 | Burnt

The smell of burning food is what pulled Youra out of her deep slumber, much too early in the morning if you asked her. She lived alone and so the realization that someone was cooking in her kitchen frightened her, but it was the thought of wasted food that horrified her.

As unpleasant as she felt at moment, she managed to tear herself from the bed and push herself out the door into the common area of her apartment. There she was a little relieved to find her best friend in the entire world, Jimin, trying desperately to cook breakfast.

He hadn't noticed her yet, so as she approached him she payed extra attention to his disheveled hair and puffy eyes that on anyone else would be unflattering but on him it was uniquely adorable. He was tired, but doing his best to hide it. Youra wondered what had happened last night that had kept him from getting his much needed sleep.

"You could have woken me up. I would have cooked if you were hungry." Jimin's head snapped up from the frying pan like he was a child who had just been caught red handed drawing on the wall.

"I knew you were going to be under the weather, so I thought I would let you sleep and make you breakfast." Jimin pleaded his case to the woman in front of him and wondered how it was possible to be that beautiful when you had just woken up.

"I appreciate it, but we both know you can't cook." Youra was at his side now and she gripped the spatula in his hand, tearing it away like she was disarming him.

"Mmm, I think I can save this, but you should probably stand over there." She pointed to the other side of the kitchen island while Jimin pouted down at her trying not to laugh at the fact that she was even shorter than he was.

"Don't look at me like that, do you want food or not?" She asked him and he immediately made his way around to the other side, only stopping when he was directly across from her.

He watched her as she went to work rescuing his failed attempt at breakfast and admired the way she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth when she was concentrating. He had fantasized about biting that lip more times than he could count. In fact, it was one of the reasons that he had such a hard time falling asleep next to her last night.

"So, how bad was I?" He had been waiting for the question to be asked. He normally received it in the form of a text, but since he was already in her apartment he got to tell her everything in person.

"I would say the highlight of the night is when you tricked the bouncer and jumped the rope to the VIP section at the club because you wanted to pet the dog in one of the guest's purses." Youra immediately began laughing at herself, how could she not?

"Did we get kicked out?" He shook his head, "Yoongi payed the bouncer off and Taehyung apologized to the girl."

That's right! Youra had nearly forgotten that half way through the night she had convinced Jimin to invite a few of his other friends. Of course she had met them a few times before, but sometimes it felt like Jimin was deliberately keeping her from spending too much time with his other friends. To be honest it hurt her feelings, and she often wondered if Jimin kept his two lives separate because he was afraid that they wouldn't like her.

"Remind me to thank them the next time I see them." She said as she shifted the slightly charred bacon and French toast onto two waiting paper plates that Jimin had already set out.

Jimin acknowledged her comment with a polite hum as he waited for her to bring the food over to the table. He was starving and trying to remember the last time that he had ingested anything other than alcohol.

He did manage to mull over Youra's request in his head as he waited. He would tell Taehyung and Yoongi thank you himself, that much he was sure of. If it was not from them they could have gotten in a lot more trouble than they had last night, but he didn't plan on arranging another gathering involving any of his other friends and Youra in the near future.

Youra was beyond attractive, he was not blind, but neither were his friends. Nearly every time they spoke at least one of them would ask about Youra or make some veiled remark about her looks like Jimin wouldn't notice or care for that matter when in fact he did, he cared a lot. But Jungkook was the only one that he had worked up the courage to tell and so for now he tried to lesson his own suffering by keeping Youra separated from them.

"So, what do you have to do today?" He asked her before stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth and silently praising Youra for coming to save him. He was honestly surprised that he hadn't burnt down her apartment before she found him.

She finished chewing her overcooked piece of bacon before answering, "I have to go to the studio later. There are a few things in my groups routine we need to smooth over before we perform on Monday."

Jimin smiled as he thought of Youra dancing at the studio where they had first met. It was the reason that they had become such good friends and he felt as if he owed that place everything. He had only been there a year before the beautiful girl with unbelievably precise proportions that presented her as the perfect dancer was assigned to his contemporary ballet class and later would be assigned to Jimin. They teacher believed that they would work well together and complement the others shortcomings, and so when the yearly partners were assigned Jimin found his name on the list right next to Youra's.

Needless to say they were an incredible match and her flawless technique was matched by Jimin's unwavering passion for the art. She had taught him to be present and he had shown her how to loose herself in the movements. It was ironic because out of the dance, in the real world, Youra was the free spirit and Jimin was always the one too afraid to go too far.

"My group is all done. Urban dance is surprisingly easier than I thought. For me anyway." Youra snorted at his comment and he watched her eyes nearly roll into the back of her head.

"It is easier when you have all guys for an urban routine. You can just throw flips and tricks the whole time." He faked an offended gasp and flattened his hand over his cotton covered chest.

"Youra! There are plenty of other components to our routine than petty strength moves. I'm hurt that you would even think so low of us." She continued to glare over at him and after a moment he lost it and began laughing uncontrollably because she was exactly right.

Half if not most of their routine included predominately male moves that while show stopping required a certain amount of strength that unfortunately most girls didn't possess. Still, Jimin didn't believe that made him or his group any better than Youra and the other girls in her group.

Youra had tried to stay slightly irritated as she watched as Jimin doubled over, but one of her favorite things about him was his laugh and so like it or not after a few agonizing seconds Youra was wildly smiling over at him as she watched him attempt to compose himself.

"I am sure it will turn out great, I have confidence in you!" His words came out separated and breathy but Youra thanked him for his support anyway and they finished their food while making polite small talk throwing in the occasional light hearted jabs at one another.

When they had finished eating he helped her clean up her modest kitchen and then quickly hugged her goodbye reveling in the feeling of her hands around his waist and her head resting on his chest. The feeling alone made him want to stay a little longer, perhaps accompany her to practice, but he knew better. Youra didn't like anyone who wasn't involved in her performance to see it until she had deemed it absolutely perfect. It is just how she was. So, reluctantly, Jimin left her with a goodbye and the promise that he would text her later to make sure that she was doing well.

When he left he noticed a message from Jungkook on his phone. The phone that he often forgot to check when he was with her. He was hanging out with Yoongi and Taehyung not far from Youra's apartment and wanted Jimin to join them. He thought about it for a second, before determining that now was as good a time as any to thank those two for getting them out of trouble last night, and so he agreed.

When he arrived at small café where his friends were waiting for him they waved him over with over exaggerated smiles and hands movements that made him look around at the other patrons hoping that he and his friends were not causing a seen. He hurried over and slid into the empty seat next to Taehyung who was sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Where were you last night?" Jungkook asked breaking the silence and starting what Jimin was hoping would not turn into a game of twenty questions.

Jimin looked down at his hands on the table and tapped his nails against the polished wood as he thought desperately of what to say. He was not sure that he wanted to tell them that he had slept at Youra's last night because he was afraid that they would draw the wrong conclusion. Although, letting them believe more than what had actually happened may keep them away from her for a while longer.

"You were with Youra, weren't you?" Yoongi asked speaking for Jimin, his question coming out as more of an accusation.

Taehyung nudged Jimin's shoulder while smirking and wiggling his eyebrows at him, he was expecting details. All the details.

"She wasn't feeling too well, so I stayed to make sure she would be ok. But nothing happened." He emphasized his last sentence in order to silence whatever dance that his friend was doing beside him. Why did he choose friends like these?

"So you're telling us that you slept in the same bed as YOURA, and you didn't make a move? I knew you and Jungkook were too close to just be roommates. It all makes sense now." Jimin's eyes widened and slapped Taehyungs arm as he, Yoongi, and even Jungkook laughed at his comment.

"She's my best friend and she was drunk. We don't all take advantage of drunk girls Tae." Taehyung stopped laughing to glare over at Jimin.

"It is not taking advantage if they literally beg me for it. Half the time I don't even get off before they cum." Jimin crinkled his face which only amused Taehyung further.

"Moving on." Yoongi groaned, clearly favoring Jimin's side of the slight disagreement, "How is Youra? She was pretty out of it last night."

Jimin eyed Yoongi cautiously and wondered why he was so concerned, and why that concern seemed so genuine. He didn't like the thoughts running through his head right now, and he tried to push them away.

"She is ok. She should be on her way to the studio by now, she has practice." Yoongi softly smirked and nodded his head content with Jimin's answer.

"Thank you by the way, Yoongi and unfortunately Tae, for helping us out last night. We both appreciated it." Jungkook laughed at Jimin's dismissal of Taehyung which earned him a kick from the slightly irritated boy across the table.

Again, Yoongi cleared his throat so that he was given the proper attention to continue "You should bring her around more. She's seems sweet."


	3. 3 | Dream Team

He loved watching her rhythmically move to the beat of the music just as much as he loved dancing himself. Every move was thought out and every eight count presented without flaw. He could only imagine how hard that she had worked on this dance, and he was so proud that it was all paying off. He could see the smile on their instructor’s face, she couldn’t take her eyes off of Youra. It wasn’t fair to the other girls in the group to be honest, but she couldn’t help it, nobody could. 

 

When the music finally fades into the background the room is nearly silent. The only thing that can still be heard is the heavy breathing of Youra’s group until it is overshadowed by the applause from the onlookers in the classroom. Finally, they relax and accept the complements being offered and return to sit with the rest of the students. Youra reclaims her seat next to Jimin and he holds up his hand which she matches with her own almost immediately.

 

“You were amazing!” She smiled politely but he could tell that she didn’t fully believe him. For Youra perfection was an illusion and there was always something that could have been done different or been better.

 

“It was more than just me. The other girls worked really hard.” That was her favorite tactic, divert the attention away from herself so that she could focus on all of her fabricated mistakes and overthink them until it was time for the next project. 

 

“Maybe so, bust trust me, no could take their eyes off of you.” Jimin could practically see the heat rising on Youra’s face as her cheeks turned a pale crimson.

She immediately looked down hoping that her hair would be sufficient enough to cover the evidence of her slight embarrassment at the boldness of her friend’s statement. Jimin on the other hand only felt more confident, he liked knowing that he could make her blush. Before either of them could say anything the chatter in the room died down and their instructor stepped into the center of the room.

 

“Group performances have officially ended. I was very pleased with the routines and you all should be too. The grades for each group will be posted at the end of this week.” Jimin sensed Youra shift nervously as she listened. She was underestimating herself per usual.

 

“Before I release you for the day, I have some announcements. Finals are coming up, as well as our senior exams, and the schools summer recital.” The instructor paused and waited for the mixed response of over excited cheers and mortifying groans to settle.

 

The summer recital was a big deal because its entire purpose was to showcase the best talent that the academy had to offer to Seoul. Everyone was invited, and a large percentage of the attendants were scouts from professional dance and entertainment companies all looking for the next big star. 

 

Not everyone in the academy was able to participate in the recital. Out of the nearly five hundred students at the arts academy, only around one hundred and fifty or so were majoring in dance, and only the top twenty dancers were asked to perform. Even then, a few had to settle for group performances or duets rather than the coveted solos. 

 

“This year I have decided to do things a little differently and combine the class final with its senior exam. Each senior will be responsible for picking two of the underclassmen as their dancers, and then directing and choreographing a performance. The underclassmen will be evaluated in their dance ability and the senior on the performance as a whole.”

 

This time it was Youra who felt Jimin tense next to her. Jimin was a senior and he had been preparing for his exam himself nearly since the beginning of the year. But, now he was learning that it was no longer him who would be participating in his creation, and that frightened him. 

 

Jimin like to be in control, he liked to have a plan, and most of all he liked to ensure that his plan was followed. Surprises were his greatest enemy, and while he could direct other people, their presence alone brought in an uncontrollable variable that had the potential for surprise. 

 

“You will have until Friday before class to pick your dancers. Once you tell me who is in your “group” it is final. There will be no trading or dropping out, those actions will result in a failing grade. So, choose wisely.”

 

All of the sudden the room was alive with clamoring students all surrounding the seniors who ironically were trying to push past them in order to claim the best dancers. Jimin immediately latched onto Youra’s wrist. She was the best female student in the class, and even if she didn’t see it, everyone else did. 

 

“Youra!” Jimin held up his free hand silencing the sandy haired boy striding towards them.

 

“Not a chance Taemin, she’s mine.” Taemin glared and Jimin who was smirking confidently with one hitched eyebrow as he silently dared him to challenge his best friend’s loyalty to him. 

 

After a few short beats Taemin sighed and rolled his eyes before searching for a comparable substitute. Jimin looked over at Youra expecting to be congratulated on his win, but instead faced a tight lipped girl who looked slightly irritated. 

 

“What?” She huffed and pulled her wrist from Jimin’s grip and pouted her bottom lip, which he found absolutely adorable. It was also how he knew that she wasn’t really mad, she never pouted when something was really bothering her. 

 

“You didn’t even ask me. Who said I wanted to be a part of your team anyway?” This caused him to smirk at her slouched figure and hold up his hands in playful surrender. 

 

“You’re right. I guess a guaranteed A isn’t everyone’s thing. I’m sure Taemin will take you.” She scoffed at him as an attempt to disguise her laugh.

 

Even though he was kidding, he wasn’t wrong. Jimin was a genius when it came to this stuff, and Youra knew that he was her best shot at an A on her final which would only solidify her ranking in the class and guarantee her a spot in the summer recital. She just didn’t want him to know how much she needed him. 

 

“Like you would let me go. Admit it, you need me.” He tugged his bottom lip in-between his teeth and bit down hard. If she only knew. 

 

“I’m doing this for you. As your friend it is my job to look out for you, and as your senior it is my job to make sure you pass your final. You should be thanking me.” 

 

Youra dramatically placed her hands over her heart, “Thank you Jimin, for scaring everyone else away so you can keep me all to yourself.”

 

He smiled and ruffled her hair, “That’s the spirit. Now, who else should we ask?” 

 

They both stood up and began packing their things as Jimin looked around the room for anyone who seemed to be unclaimed. Youra on the other hand was focused on three seniors that were surrounding one boy, Jung Hoseok. She could have sworn that she had seen him and Jimin talking on more than one occasion. She also knew that next to Jimin, Hoseok was one of the best dancers at the academy. If he and Jimin were friends then they may be able to convince him to partner with them. 

 

“What about Hoseok, it looks like he hasn’t made a decision yet.” Jimin looked over at his friend as he weighed the pros and cons of the choice. 

 

Hoseok was a great dancer, and although he wasn’t a senior, he was older than both Jimin and Youra which meant more experience. But Hoseok was roommates with Yoongi and friends with the entire group. Youra spending time around him for the project would no doubt put her at risk of being around their other friends which Jimin had been trying to avoid. 

 

“I don’t know; it looks like a lot of people want him.” They could find someone else and still do well, it wasn’t worth it. 

 

“All the more reason to get him Jimin, he’s an amazing dancer. I want an A and I know you do too.” She didn’t even wait for him to respond before she took off in the other boy’s direction and pushed her way passed the seniors. 

 

“Hoseok! Jimin wants you on his team.” He smiled down at the bold and beautiful girl. He was so happy to see her with such a large smile on her face that it caused him to match it. 

 

“He does?” Hoseok paused to look at Jimin who was standing a few steps back and who unconvincingly nodded towards him. 

 

“Are you on his team too?” He asked the dark brunette. She nodded and without a second thought he slung his arm over Youra’s shoulders and turned her to face the others. 

 

“I would like to announce that I am officially spoken for. Thank you all for playing, but from this point forward I am team Jimin.” 

 

Jimin scoffed while the others groaned and gave Youra sideways glares, not that she minded. She had secured the best and that was all that mattered. She walked with Hoseok back over to Jimin and presented him like a prize to her senior. 

 

“See, that wasn’t so hard! Now we have the dream team with Jimin as our fearless leader!” Youra and Hoseok smiled at Jimin who was busy battling his conflicting feelings about the current situation.

 

“I’m not calling you Hyung.” He remarked rudely to Hoseok whose smile didn’t falter one bit. He was just happy to be on his friend’s team and to get to know Youra. The A was just a bonus.

 

“He’ll come around.” Youra said as a way of apologizing for Jimin’s snide comment. 

 

Hoseok laughed and patted her shoulder with his arm still around her, “I’ve known him nearly six years Youra, this is just how he is. I’ve learned to love him anyway.”

 

Again Jimin scoffed and looked at his hyung, but he didn’t say anything.

 

“Good, at least we know we will all get along. We should meet sometime this week to start going over everything.” Youra said getting straight down to business as usual.

 

Hoseok’s face brightened light he had just flipped a light switched and Jimin began to wonder exactly what he was thinking.

 

“We are having a party Friday night at my place. Youra, you should come and we can get to know each other and get a feel for our aesthetic since we will all be there.” 

 

Youra agreed without even a moment of hesitation while Jimin groaned internally. And so it begins.


	4. 4 | Penthouse

 “Are you sure that you still want to go?” Jimin asked from behind Youra’s locked bedroom door.

 

“We could stay here, order take out, and watch all the slasher films that you want.” 

 

Jimin had arrived about twenty minutes ago, nearly half an hour before Youra requested that he pick her up because he was hoping to convince her not to go to Hoseok and Yoongi’s party. She had been insistent that he not come in her room until she was done getting ready. He even had to use the key she had given him because she refused to answer the door in her present state when he had arrived. 

 

“It’s a party Jimin! When have I ever said no to a good time? Besides, I want to meet your other friends.” But he didn’t want her to!

 

Jimin didn’t have to wonder what would happen when he showed up to the party with Youra because he already knew. She would be whisked away by one of his friends and then she would spend the remainder of the night being the center of their attention while he desperately tried to keep up with her in order to keep an eye on her. 

 

“Trust me, they are nothing special.” He mumbled while looking down at the door handle mentally willing it to unlock. 

 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Almost as if by Jimin’s own plea the lock on the door clicked before the door was pulled open and Youra leaned against the frame. 

 

“So, how do I look? Is this appropriate attire for the party?” 

 

The correct answer to Youra’s question was yes. Her outfit was simple and completely appropriate for what she understood to be a house party. A black and white baseball tee-shirt tucked into ripped black jean shorts, black and white high-top converse, and to top it all off an open black and white plaid flannel. Completely appropriate for any casual setting.

 

Still, Jimin didn’t like that you could see the bottom part of her thighs or that where the shorts were ripped you could see her skin. He didn’t like that her makeup was slightly more noticeable than usual, and that for some reason her hair seemed softer and lighter. Jimin didn’t like it because although the outfit on anyone else would pull no attention, on Youra it would. 

 

“You don’t think those shorts are a little too…short?” Her eyes fell down towards her clothes as she pondered Jimin’s comment.

 

She didn’t believe they were. In fact, she thought they were modest compared to what she had originally tried on. She wanted to make a good first impression tonight since it would be the first time that she would officially be meeting Jimin’s other friends. Sure, she met Yoongi and Taehyung briefly the other night and she had class with Hoseok, but she had never really gotten to know them and she felt like it was important that she did. 

 

“Don’t you think that shirt is a little too…tight?” Jimin ran his hands over the fabric of his shirt and allowed Youra to turn the tables on him.

 

“I like this shirt, and it is comfortable.” He argued as he unknowingly played into Youra’s game.

 

“Exactly!” She happily skipped past her best friend, ruffling his perfectly styled hair along the way, and right out the door to Jimin’s waiting car. 

 

He sighed and couldn’t help but smile as he checked his hair in the mirror by the door before rushing after Youra. When he reached her she was swaying back and forth next to his car as she waited for him to unlock the doors. It was slightly warmer than the other night, although not by much, and as he approached the car he could see the goosebumps beginning to form on Youra’s legs. See, he thought, she should have worn longer pants. 

 

The ride to the party was a little quieter than he had been expecting it to be, and every now and then when he looked over at Youra he noticed her playing with her fingertips in her lap. It was something that she often did when she got nervous or anxious. Although, he couldn’t understand why she would be either of those things at the moment.

 

“You look nervous.” Jimin finally commented as he parked the car in the street in front of his friend’s apartment building. 

 

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed looking up at him for the first time since they had entered the car.

 

“I feel like I am meeting your parents for the first time. What if your friends don’t like me?” It wasn’t until now that Jimin realized how important this was to her. 

 

She had only known him going on three years and these boys had known him for twice that amount. They were a bigger part of his life than she believed she was. He could see now how that would make her as nervous as she was and why she was so insistent on coming tonight. 

 

“Youra they will love you, I promise. You have nothing to be worried about.” She bit her bottom lip in apprehension but nodded and decided to trust her best friend.

 

They both left the simple comfortability of Jimin’s car and traveled up the buildings elevator towards a more energetic environment. Youra was extremely surprised when Jimin pressed the button that had been allotted its own row at the top of the panel and then used the keypad next to it to quickly punch in a four-digit code. 

 

“The penthouse? They live in a penthouse?” Jimin shrugged his shoulders and casually nodded like it was no big deal.

 

Youra could only dream of living in a place like that. She hadn’t even seen it yet but she could imagine how nice that it must be. 

 

“Yoongi is somewhat of a music producer and Hoseok’s parents own a tech company.” Youra thought about it for a second before the realization hit her and her jaw nearly hit the floor.

 

As vague as his words were Youra didn’t have time to respond before the doors slid open and her figure was covered in multicolor lights and her ears were filled with a heavy, nearly overwhelming, beat. 

 

There were people everywhere that she looked. Sitting on the couches, standing on the winding staircase, on the two balconies, and filling the spacious environment in every room. She was finding it hard to distinguish this supposed home from an actual club, except for the fact that she was more relaxed at a club than she was right now. 

 

Jimin noticed Youra’s momentary pause and held out his hand for her to take in her own. She obliged all too easily and allowed him to lead her through the mob of people in the lounge and living room areas and to the more relaxed kitchen setting where she finally noticed a few familiar faces. 

 

Taehyung was the first person she noticed because he was directly across from the entrance. He was resting one arm against the granite countertop and another over the shoulders of an unfamiliar girl while he was engaging in conversation with a man with silver hair.  

 

Hoseok was standing a few feet over pouring a dark honey colored liquid carelessly into a few small glasses. She watched for a moment as he slid the bottle in his hand to the right, filling the glasses, but also causing some of the liquid to cascade onto the countertop. Not that he seemed to care.

 

Two boys with dark brown hair were standing to the far left of the room, chatting and keeping to themselves, despite their strikingly handsome appearances. It was at this time that Jimin also spotted the same two people, Jin and Jungkook, and he tugged on Youra’s hand hoping to lead her toward them.

 

But Youra’s eyes had landed something different, or rather someone. Someone who’s current position both intrigued and cautioned her. Yoongi. He was sitting in a chair at the dining table playing some type of card game with a few other people and a girl who was sitting all too comfortably in his lap. 

 

She could still recall a vague flirtatious energy between she and Yoongi from the other night when he and Taehyung had met them at the club. She had liked the way it made her felt, and so it was natural for the scene in front of her to be somewhat unsettling. 

 

“Who is that?” Youra asked Jimin before she even realized what she had said. 

 

Jimin followed her gaze to the blonde sitting on Yoongi’s lap. Ji Yeon, that was the girls name. She and Yoongi had been friends ever since their one night stand a few months back. She had kicked him out the morning after, a relatively new concept for Yoongi, and one that intrigued him. Yoongi could see a unique personality from mile away. He was drawn to them like a moth to a flame, just like he was to his friends, and just like he became to Ji Yeon. 

 

They didn’t work romantically because neither of them cared much for each other’s feelings, but as friends it was nearly a perfect match. Funny enough, Ji Yeon was currently dating Namjoon and she had been for a lengthy amount of time. They boys speculated that Yoongi, Namjoon, and Ji Yeon had some weird threesome thing going on but no one was brave enough to ask out of fear of being wrong and reaping the consequences of the question.  

 

“Ji Yeon, she’s Namjoon’s girlfriend.” Jimin’s answer only seemed to confuse Youra further. 

 

It didn’t seem like she was dating anyone other than Yoongi from the scene in front of her. Why would someone with a boyfriend be sitting on another man’s lap like that? She was helping Yoongi place bets as the game progressed by whispering in his ear with one of her arms around his shoulders. Why would she do that if she was dating Namjoon?

 

“Then why is she with Yoongi?” Youra asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. 

 

“They are friends. He introduced her to Namjoon, and he doesn’t seem to mind how close they are. Why are you so worried?” Youra could hear the slight irritation in Jimin’s voice this time.

 

He had a right to be irritated with her. He was trying to introduce her to his friends and here she was worrying about something that wasn’t even her business to begin with. Sure she thought Yoongi was attractive, but did she really want to obsess over someone who seemed to be so enthralled with another man’s girlfriend?

 

“I’m not. I was just curious.” She answered him plainly and then took his hand again so that she could lead him toward to same people he had wanted her to meet earlier. 

 

“Jimin! Hey man!” Jungkook was eager to see his roommate walking over with the girl that he had heard so much about. Jimin nearly never shut up about her.

 

Once Jungkook called out to them Jin turned around so that his back was no longer facing them. He smiled and met Jimin first, pulling him into a quick hug and causing Youra to lose her grip on Jimin’s hand. 

 

“Youra, it’s nice to meet you.” Jungkook was holding out his hand for her to shake, but she was a little shocked by how familiar her name was coming from someone she had never met before.

 

“I’m sorry, have we met?” It was all that she could think to ask as she shook the boys hand. He seemed a little younger than the other boys, but she knew that his looks might not mean anything. 

 

The boy chuckled and shook his head, “No I’m sorry. Jimin just talks about you so much I feel like I know you. I’m his roommate, Jungkook.” 

 

Jimin’s entire face was a deep shade of crimson as he glared over at his friend who didn’t seem ashamed at all to have divulged such delicate and telling information to Youra. Jungkook’s smile grew wider as he raised his eyebrows at Jimin, daring him to deny his claim. Jimin didn’t know it, Jungkook thought, but he was trying to help him. 

 

“I wish I could say the same thing about all of you. I didn’t even know Jimin had a roommate.” At this point Jimin had regained his composure and moved a little closer to Youra.

 

“Jungkook’s from Busan. Our families know each other so, when he moved to Seoul for school I let him move in with me.” Jimin pinched Jungkook’s cheek as he spoke. 

 

To Youra it looked like Jimin was doting on Jungkook like he was a younger brother, but the pain in his cheek begged to differ. After a few seconds Jungkook couldn’t take it anymore and pulled away trying not to seem in pain and Jimin muffled an amused laugh.

 

“So where are you from, originally I mean?” Youra turned around to face the older boy who had hugged Jimin earlier. These boys really didn’t seem to care much for introductions. 

 

“Youra, this is Jin. Talking to other people isn’t exactly his strong suit, you know?” Jin glared at the two giggling boys hiding behind Youra, over exaggerating his stare as always. 

 

“That is alright, I’m not that great at it either. I’m from Daegu. I moved to Seoul to attend the Arts Academy. That is where I met Jimin.”

 

It was if the mention of his home town suddenly caused Yoongi to appear behind the small group in the corner of the room. In reality he had seen Youra the minute that she walked in, but it was easier to pretend that he hadn’t even noticed her until know. 

 

“Min Suga! Glad you could join us.” Jin yelled over the music while slightly laughing at the nickname for the hard core rapper. 

 

Although Youra didn’t understand the name or know who it belonged to, she could still sense the presence behind her. She knew that it was Yoongi and her entire body stiffened when she realized just how close to her he really was. 

 

“Yoongi, did you know Youra is from Daegu too?” Jimin glared at Jungkook for the second time in under five minutes. 

 

The last thing he wanted was for Yoongi and Youra to have another thing in common. In actuality they were quite similar, and being from the same city was just the thing they needed to start exploring their commonalities. 

 

“Really? Well, I guess I should be an extra special host for the night then. How about a drink?” 

 

Yoongi extended his hand to Youra who only hesitated for a short second or two before Jimin watched her place her hand in Yoongi’s so that he could lead her away from the group. 

 

Jungkook placed a hand on Jimin’s shoulder in false comfort, “Don’t worry, she’ll get over him soon enough.”


	5. 5| Rooftop

Yoongi did fix Youra a drink, and then another one, and then another one. She was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol and she welcomed it. She reveled in the numbing effect that it had on her mind. She didn’t have to think about much accept for what she was doing, and she preferred it that way.

Youra had a bad habit of picking herself apart as well as everything that she did. For Youra perfection was a myth, and because it didn’t exist neither did a limit. She knew that she could always do better or be better and that knowledge was constantly controlling everything that she did unless she was drinking. 

She didn’t have to drink a lot, just enough to forget that she wasn’t enough. So right now, she was happy. Happy to forget, happy to have fun, and happy with the blonde boy who kept supplying her with drinks while maintaining his attractive smirk. 

First, he had given her a tour of the penthouse. Showing her all the rooms upstairs and downstairs. She had taken a special interest in his recording studio, but she had also noticed that Yoongi’s cool demeanor had faded a little when they were there. It was as if he wasn’t entirely comfortable having another person in his studio.

Next they had decided to dance. Youra had suggested finding the others, mostly Jimin, but Yoongi didn’t seem too keen on sharing her and because she was having so much fun she let it go. She liked how warm Yoongi’s chest was pressed against her back, and she liked the tingling trail his hands left as they roamed her body. Every now and then she would turn around to face him and they would be so close that their foreheads would touch. 

It was in those moments that she realized how badly she wanted to kiss him, but she held back because she wasn’t sure what this was and what exactly he wanted it to be. So, instead she would settle for feeling his firm chest and biceps under the soft cotton of his shirt for a while before teasingly retreating and turning around to continue dancing whenever he would lean in.

After a while Yoongi, having grown tired of the girls teasingly seductive actions, suggested that they go to the roof. It would be quiet there and odds are they would be alone. Youra had agreed all to easily, and so here they are, staring out at the skyline.

“Are you ok?” Yoongi asked intrigued by how quiet and calm the energetic girl had become as she stared out at the twinkling lights of the city. 

Youra sighed and stretched her arms out before answering, “I just really like it up here. It’s beautiful. I definitely don’t see the city like this from my apartment.”

“I come up here a lot, especially when I am stuck on a song. It helps me think.” Youra smiled at the small bit of information that Yoongi divulged. She wanted to know more about him.

“What kind of songs do you write? All I know is that you are “somewhat of a music producer” but it seems like more than that.” Yoongi smiled, really smiled, for the first time tonight. 

It wasn’t a smirk this time. Youra could see his gummy smile, teeth and all, and when he dropped the expression she almost let out a whine in protest. She liked his smile, but it was fleeting and she wanted to know exactly what about what she had said amused him so that she could say it again.

“I guess I am in a way. I help a stray musician here and there with their work, but I tend to focus on my own.” The way he answered her only intrigued her more. It was enough to address her question but not enough to answer it and it captured her curiosity.

“Like?” Yoongi glanced at the brunette girl swaying peacefully next to him in the slight breeze brought about by their altitude. 

He cocked one eyebrow as he looked at her. His way of silently checking to make sure she really wanted him to continue. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she really was, a different kind of beauty than she was before. When she nodded in response to his glance he became all too eager to open up to her, something that Yoongi didn’t feel often. He took note of the moment before he continued. 

“I’m a rapper. I started writing lyrics when I was sixteen. I would scribble them down in my textbooks during class so that I wouldn’t forget and then when I got home I would transfer them to my notebook and make beats for them on my phone. I didn’t have the equipment when I was younger to make proper music. I couldn’t afford it.”

During Yoongi’s story Youra hand bent down so that she could sit on the ground in front of him. She rested her elbows on her knees and placed her chin in her hands so that she could tilt her face upwards to focus on Yoongi. She liked the thought of a sixteen-year-old Yoongi writing down lyrics about his life rather than listening in school. It amused her and enthralled her at the same time. 

“What would you write about?” Youra could tell that Yoongi wasn’t they type of person to share so much of himself with someone that he had only really just met. 

She was surprised she had learned as much about him as she had tonight and she knew that by continuing her line of questioning that she may have been pushing too much. Still, she couldn’t stop herself from wanting to know more about him. 

Yoongi sighed and took a seat next to her, “Me, my feelings and thoughts about the world. I was in a bad place for a long time, in here.” 

Yoongi paused and used two of his fingers to lightly tap his temple, “I moved on eventually. I grew up and started really focusing on my music and who I wanted to be.” 

Youra smiled at him, a genuine smile that expressed how truly happy she was for him, “And look at you now. Sitting on the roof of your penthouse, hosting parties, and showing people your recording studio.”

Yoongi tried to listen as Youra praised how far he had come, but somewhere between the beginning and end of her sentence his eyes had found her lips and he no longer had the ability to focus.   
He had been wanting to kiss her all night, and he had been close a few times, but the desire to feel her lips pressed against his was becoming overwhelming now. He had told her more in a night than people who had known him for weeks or months even knew about him, and that feeling of safety and understanding drew him to her. 

Without fully knowing what exactly he was doing, Yoongi leaned in and grazed his lips against Youra’s. You couldn’t even really call it a kiss, but it was enough to shock Youra and change the atmosphere around them completely. When he noticed how big her eyes had become he pulled back and scratched the back of his neck while returning his focus to the city.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to do that I just, fuck, I just really wanted to kiss you.” Youra could tell how embarrassed he was by his lack of self-control. Something told her Yoongi liked being in control. 

“It is ok Yoongi, but,” Yoongi braced himself for her rejection. He knew that he had only gotten this far because of the alcohol, and that now he had crossed a line and no doubt scared her away. 

“If you’re going to kiss me, you may as well do it right.” His head snapped in her direction as soon as the words left her mouth. 

He was honestly waiting for her to start laughing at him for even believing what she had said. She wasn’t laughing though, she was leaning in, and getting closer to Yoongi with each agonizingly anxious second that ticked by. Eventually when she was about half way there, Yoongi was able to register that this was not in fact a dream. She wanted to kiss him, to be close to him.

When he realized that, it was easy for him to close the remaining distance between them and connect their lips. The heat was intense, and both parties were completely aware of that upon the meeting of their bodies. Yoongi’s hand had already found its way to her neck and was currently tangling itself in her hair in order to pull her closer. 

Youra was pouring every ounce of her desire into the kiss. She wanted him to know just how much she wanted him in that moment. Her hands moved from his chest to grip his shoulders as their lips molded together passionately. Yoongi’s touch was hungry, like his kiss, but not too eager. He was taking his time, savoring each perfectly synced movement and Youra couldn’t help but sigh in contempt. 

The way he touched her made her feel wanted and perhaps even needed, and that sensation drove her crazy. She became bolder and shifted her entire body closer, so close that she ended up straddling Yoongi’s lap. The action enticed Yoongi who slipped his hands under her shirt and began running his fingers wildly over her skin before settling for gripping her hips. 

Both had communicated that they wanted more through their actions, and so when Yoongi finally pulled away first even he was a little disappointed with himself. The two were a panting mess as they clung to each other and attempted to catch their breath. It was that release that allowed Youra to gather herself enough to speak. 

“That was better.” Yoongi couldn’t help it and chuckled loudly at her comment, throwing his head back in the process and listening to Youra’s higher pitched giggles as she continued resting comfortably on his lap. 

“I’m glad that you liked it.” 

Youra huffed sarcastically, “Who said I liked it?” She asked teasingly solely to see what his reaction would be. 

He stopped laughing and glared back at her, repositioning himself so that his face was dangerously close to her once more. She stopped breathing completely instantly giving into the effect he had on her. He didn’t move, but he watched her eyes flicker down to his lips in a pleading way and he knew that he had won.

“You were saying?” He asked enunciating just enough so that his lips grazed her skin as he spoke. He watched her shiver and he bit his lip trying to hold back his excitement. 

“Point taken.” She whispered still unwilling to breath as she waited in suspense for what may or may not happen. 

“Good girl.” Then he pulled away and stood up, taking Youra in his arms so that he was holding her and then setting her down gently once they were up. 

“We should go back downstairs, before they send a search party for us.” Yoongi left first, walking toward the door on the other side of the roof. 

Youra stood where she was, dumfounded for a moment as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. It wasn’t until she heard the squeaking of the door hinges that she realized how long she had been standing there and hurried to catch up with Yoongi who, of course, was standing at the door smirking at her.


	6. 6| Chim Chim

“Jimin relax! Yoongi won’t hurt her. He is probably showing her his collection of Kumamon merch.” 

Jungkook had spent the better part of two hours convincing Jimin that Yoongi and Youra weren’t hooking up somewhere. In all honesty Jungkook wasn’t too sure of that himself but he could see the worry on his friends face and all he wanted to do was make him better. He couldn’t fault Youra for taking a liking to Yoongi in front of Jimin. She had no idea of his feelings for her, and so how was she supposed to know that involving herself with Yoongi would upset Jimin? 

“Is that in his bedroom? You don’t think he took her in there do you?” Jungkook sighed and looked over at Hoseok as Jimin spoke.

Hoseok was Yoongi’s best friend and at first he had tried to help Jungkook calm Jimin down but after the first hour he had given up and settled for refilling everyone’s drinks. He had just gotten back and seemed slightly annoyed that the missing pair was still the topic of conversation. 

“Some of it. The rest is in his studio but he doesn’t like taking people there.” Jungkook kicked Hoseok in the shin when he spoke. How was that supposed to help?

Jimin was fine at first, or least he pretended to be. He was chatting with the guys and having a good time like Yoongi escorting Youra away didn’t bother him in the slightest. But, when he noticed the close contrast of brown and blonde hair on the dance floor his entire demeanor changed. In Jimin’s defense the two were quite close and Youra was an amazing dancer in more ways than one. All of the boys were practically drooling over her when Jimin pointed them out. 

“Chim Chim!” Jimin’s head snapped, hard enough to give him whiplash, in the direction of the feminine voice using the nickname she had given him.

He sighed in relief when he saw the smile on Youra’s face as she approached him. When she reached him she immediately threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. Jimin could feel his cheeks burning as his friends watched in awe of how carefree the girl was when it came to showing her affection for her best friend. 

“Sorry I was gone for so long.” She pulled back and did her best to judge her friend’s reaction to her apology. 

He would have been fine, if Yoongi would have kept his mouth shut, “That was my fault. We were having so much fun I lost track of time.” 

To someone who knew the whole story, what Yoongi said may sound like a brag or an attempt to hurt Jimin, but it is important to remember that Yoongi didn’t know. No one did, except Jungkook. What Yoongi said, regardless of the pain it inflicted on Jimin, was the truth. He had been having so much fun in Youra’s company that it had been difficult for him to return her. 

It was because Yoongi didn’t know that Jimin, no matter how much he wanted to, couldn’t act on his jealousy. Making a scene now would only raise questions that he wasn’t prepared to answer yet.   
“That’s ok. I am glad Youra is getting along with someone.” Jimin smiled politely at Yoongi while slinging his arm casually over Youra’s shoulder to ensure that she stayed close to him. 

The two boys held each other’s gaze for a short while, but it was long enough for Jungkook to get Youra’s attention. When she smiled over at him he pointed to her lips and then used his own to show her where her lipstick had been smudged at the corner of her mouth. Now he knew exactly what Youra and Yoongi had been up to. 

Youra, who was now extremely embarrassed and for some reason unknown to her hoping that Jimin hadn’t noticed, used her fingers to quickly wipe away the smudged makeup. When she looked back at Jungkook he gave her a thumbs up to let her know that the mark was no longer there and she sighed in relief. 

“So this is Youra? I’ve been waiting to meet you all night.” Youra looked to her left where a polite man with silver hair was holding out his hand to her. She recognized him, he had been talking to Taehyung earlier. 

“Namjoon right?” She shook his hand and he raised his eyebrows because he was surprised that she already knew his name. In reality Youra had guessed. Namjoon was the only member of their group that she hadn’t met and so she was pretty sure that was his name. 

“Right! It’s nice to meet you.” She nodded in agreement but didn’t have time to respond before another voice joined the conversation.

“Yoongi your back! I tried playing poker without you but I lost way too much money. I need you to win it back.”

Youra recognized the girl from earlier. It was Ji Yeon and Youra watched as she flung her arm over Yoongi’s shoulders, much like Jimin was holding Youra. She thought it was odd how the girl had just casually injected herself into the conversation and had chosen to stand next to Yoongi instead of Namjoon, her boyfriend. But Youra was new to this friend group and this girl had known them longer than her. 

Who was she to judge the girl’s behavior when for all she knew the way Ji Yeon was acting was completely normal to everyone else. Still, Youra couldn’t shake the fact that she didn’t like the girl being so close to Yoongi. Of course she knew their time together tonight had not given her the right to claim him, but she couldn’t help feeling jealous. 

“You’re Ji Yeon right, Namjoon’s girlfriend?” Youra’s eyes widened a little when she realized that the thought had actually come out of her mouth. She had meant for it to. 

The girl’s hair was nearly as blonde as Yoongi’s and it fell over her shoulder as she turned to look at Youra. She smiled and Youra was nearly blinded by the contrast of the girl’s pearly white teeth against the dark red lipstick that she was wearing.   
“I am, and your Jimin’s girlfriend right?” Touche, Youra thought. The question was only fair, but she still didn’t like the way it made her feel. 

“No, I’m his friend. We go to the same dance academy.” Youra felt Jimin’s arm slip from her shoulders and when she looked up at him she noticed that he refused to meet her gaze. What was wrong with him?

“That’s a shame, you too look cute together.” Jungkook inhaled sharply which caused him to choke on the air that rapidly filled his lungs and let out a sputter of coughs that quickly pulled everyone’s attention. 

“Sorry, I got really light headed for a second.” Taehyung was smirking as he patted Jungkook’s back. 

Taehyung had always been good at reading people. He could tell when they were lying and he could smell a secret from a mile away. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was yet, but Jungkook and Jimin had been acting differently lately. They seemed closer than usual and he could tell they knew something that the rest of them didn’t. He knew that Jungkook’s little outburst had something to do with it, and he could tell he was getting warmer. 

“So, Yoongi. Are you going to save me from my massive debt or not?”

For a moment he almost said yes, but then he remembered the way Youra had made a point to identify Ji Yeon as Namjoon’s girlfriend and the way she was looking at them earlier when they were playing poker. He knew that she was jealous, and it made him happy to think that she cared for him already.

“I think I’ll stay here. Ask Namjoon to help.” 

“Actually, it is time for Youra and I to get going.”

Youra pouted and looked up at Jimin who was still refusing to meet her eyes. She wasn’t ready to go. She was having fun and she had been spending so much time with Yoongi that she hadn’t really gotten to know the others. 

“I’m not ready to go. It’s not that late.” She whispered hoping that only Jimin would hear her. She didn’t want to seem too demanding in front of the others, but Yoongi heard her and was quick to step in.

“If your tired Jimin, I can take Youra home when she’s ready.” Would Youra really rather Yoongi take her home?

Seeing no other option, Jimin finally faced Youra and looked at her with pleading eyes only visible to her. He really wanted her to choose him, to leave with him, but he was afraid that she wouldn’t. Youra wanted Jimin to be happy, and she knew that he was not as accustomed to the night life as she was and so odds are he actually really was tired. She also knew how much he worried about her and so she knew that if she stayed he would too regardless of how tired he was because he wanted to make sure she was safe. 

“It’s ok. Jimin already knows where I live so it will be easier to go with him. I wouldn’t want you to go out of your way when you’re already home.” 

Jimin sighed in relief as Youra began to say her goodbyes. When she made her way to Yoongi in the circle Jimin watched her hug him. It was different then how she hugged the other boys. She used two hands instead of one and he noticed him whispering something in her ear. 

He also noticed Yoongi’s eyes because they were glaring at him and trying to tell him that Yoongi wanted Youra to stay. Jimin didn’t care. Youra was his best friend and she chose to leave with him.

And Jimin was going to make sure that was how it stayed.


End file.
